Buckbeak, Norbert, and Maleficent, Oh my!
by Steelers1023
Summary: Hagrid is a known collector of the oddest and sometimes repulsive creatures around. From Fluffy, the 3 headed dog, to Buckbeak, the Hippogriff. What if one day our wonderful gamekeeper came across the infant fairy, Maleficent and decides to take her under his wing? Will she be accepted or rejected? Will she still become a villain?
1. Chapter 1: The Tragedy

AN: Alright, this is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fan fic. I am a big Harry Potter fan and after getting some good reviews on Child of The Mistress of Evil I decided to go ahead and give Harry a try. I hope you guys like it. This story is set before Harry was born and Voldemort was still at large. And the reason I chose Buckbeak and Norbert was because both had wings like Maleficent. Now onward to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent or Harry Potter. Each go to their respective owners; Disney or J.K Rowling

Chapter 1: The Tragedy

Once, there was a baby fairy. Both of her parents were killed in a battle against humans. The humans were trying to take over the Fae Folk's land, The Moors.

She was left an orphan with 3 pixies, until their world crumbled.

A great but terrible being came to their land and killed every single source of life. From the animals to the plants. The plants were burned to the ground like much of the rest of the land. The Moors and human lands are nothing but a barren wasteland.

Anyone or anything that refused to join this hostile being was killed.

The only survivors were the pixies and this baby. The faeries had fled quickly and escaped the murderous person to another land until he had vanished. Gone to go and find another land to purage for more allies.

All 4 returned back to their homeland to find it in this shambled state. There was nothing they or anyone could do to restore this once beautiful place back to its original former glory.

The 3 fairies stared at the destruction of The Moors in total and utter disbelief.

"Can we fix this?" Flittle questions.

"No, I don't think we actually can" Knotgrass responds.

"What are we supposed to do then?" Thistlewit asks nervously.

Before either of the other 2 fairies could answer Thistlewit, the baby fae began crying.

"That's it!" Knotgrass shouts with great enthusiasm.

"What?" Both pixies queried in sync.

"The baby is the answer. She can restore The Moors back to its original form."

"But, she's only a child."

"That maybe, but her parents were extremely powerful faery and so she must have inherited that magic!"

The pixies start dancing around in glee.

"When she is older, she'll be able to fix all of this mess."

"So, what do we do for the mean time?"

"We raise her as according to our original plan."

Flittle and Thistlewit nod in understanding.

The child starts letting out a bitter shriek that turns all the fairies' attention to her.

"Ugh, make it stop!" Flitter complains.

"I don't know how! Something must be wrong with this baby!" Knotgrass responds irritably.

"Maybe, she's hungry." The youngest of the 3 pixies suggests.

"Hmm... I think your onto something, Thistlewit." Knotgrass acknowledges.

"Alright, lets all go and split up and look for food." Flittle replies quickly.

With that statement, all 3 pixies set out in search of food leaving the baby fae all alone.

Meanwhile back in Hogwarts in Dumbledore's office...

Hagrid stood before the Headmaster awaiting his instructions from the old professor.

"Hagrid, there has been news of a ferocious attack on a land called The Moors and its neighbor which housed many humans. The report says it to be the work of Voldemort again. His brutal conquest for new recruits.

I want you to go there and see if there are any possible survivors. See if you can help them. If there is anything we can do to help."

"Headmaster, may I also search for possible new creatures?" Hagrid asks eagerly. He has always been a collector of the weird and unusual creatures. He recently acquired a puppy 3 headed dog he named Fluffy.

"Of course, Hagrid."

Hagrid jumps up and down with great happiness and exhilaration.

"Thank you so much, Dumbledore!"

"Just be careful, Hagrid. I don't know that land nor the creatures that exist there. I would rather not have a repeat accident as a follow up to last time." Dumbledore warns lastly after Hagrid's last incident that involved the taking of a mother dragon's egg. Mother dragons are very protective of their young and Hagrid learned the hard way.

"Yes, Sir, I know. No more dragons." Hagrid says solemnly.

"Good, now off you go." The Headmaster instructs and gives him a bag filled with the essentials such as food and water. This could be a very long journey.

Hagrid takes his flying motorcycle to get to The Moors.

Several hours later...

"Wow" Hagrid breathes out as he takes in how much damage has been done to this land. There was nothing on the ground except the charred grass that he stood on.

All of a sudden he hears some crying.

Immediately, Hagrid starts running in the direction of the noise. He stops and looks down and sees a little bundle of cloth that the screaming is coming from.

Curious, Hagrid bends down and picks up the small, what Hagrid assumed was, a baby. As he undid the cloth that covered it's face, the half giant's eyes widened in shock.

This wasn't just an ordinary baby. The child has eyes of emerald green and gold streaks, very sharp cheek bones, and rosy small lips. Those weren't the features that petrified him though, no, it was the 2 small horns protruding from its head.

Hagrid stares in awe.

Never in his life had he ever heard of a horned human. This is quite a find and there appears to be no other beings to claim it.

A smile spreads across his face. He is going to take this child home and raise it as his own.

Hagrid begins his journey back to his motorcycle. The crying doesn't cease.

"Hmm...what is it that you want?" Hagrid says aloud not expecting an answer looking down at the kid. Then the answer came to him.

When he was young, his father told him that as a baby he cried when he was hungry.

Hagrid quickly started rummaging around in the bag that Dumbledore packed for him.

"Ah, here we go" He says as he pulls out some water.

Hagrid pulls out his umbrella and quickly transfigures the canteen into a baby bottle. He may have not have been a star student when he was younger, but he could transform small objects.

"Here you go, you little rascal" says the half giant delightfully as the child begins to silence.

"That's a good boy."

The child smiles up to him satisfied after finishing the small bottle of water. The little horned human sinks into a sleep state.

Hagrid sets the baby in his side cart and is about to head off back to the Headmaster. He'll come back after he has dropped off the baby because keeping the baby by his side while investigating this land doesn't seem very smart. Hagrid doesn't want to come across something dangerous with the child by his side. As he is about to start the vehicle, he is startled by some yelling.

The words sound garbled at first, but become clearer as the source approaches him.

"Maleficent! Maleficent!"

These were the words that Hagrid hears as the 3 pixies neared closer to him.

"You idiots! She's a baby! Not a dog!" Knotgrass scolds the 2 pixies.

"Hey, look ahead." Flitter points towards a giant man on a strange object.

"Maybe he's seen her."

"Alright, but I am doing the talking!" Knotgrass says sharply.

All 3 pixies quickly fly towards the man.

"Hello, my name is Knotgrass and this is Flittle and Thistlewit" Knotgrass introduces and points to each respective fae.

Hagrid nods and responds.

"Hello, my name is Hagrid. I was sent from by my Headmaster to find any survivors of the attack by..."

"Oh dear, I am afraid to tell you there is no one alive here, but us" Knotgrass interrupts.

Before Hagrid could start again, Knotgrass beats him to the punch.

"Now, we were wondering if you'd seen a..."

"Baby fairy and her name is..." Shouts Flittle.

"Maleficent!" Thistlewit finishes.

Knotgrass turns to the 2 pixies and shoots them a threatening glare.

Hagrid stares slightly confused by the situation unfolding in front of him.

First, that the baby he found was actually a fairy. He hadn't even thought that it could be a fairy due to the horns.

Second, that it was a she, but he hasn't checked her yet. How could he have known in the first place.

Third, how did a fairy baby that is bigger than anyone of these pixies belong to them.

None of this made any sense.

"Well?" Knotgrass says with a tinge of annoyance in her tone.

"Well what?" Hagrid fires back.

"Have you seen her?"

"You haven't given me much to go on. What does she look like and are you her parents?"

"No!" All 3 answer together.

Hagrid jumps when the fairies respond so hastily and, from what Hagrid could tell, a little angered at the question he just asked.

"We are her guardians for now. Her parents were killed."

"During this attack?"

"No, there was a war earlier before the other evil came through and slaughtered everyone. That's when they died."

"Yeah, it was a tragic loss. Maleficent's parents were the strongest of the fairies here. Now, she's the last fae here with that great power." Thistlewit adds quietly.

"What kind of war" Hagrid asks curiously.

"A war between our people." The pink pixy gestures to herself and the other 2 as she says this.

"And the humans, over our land. The humans wanted to take over The Moors."

Hagrid nods in understanding.

"When that new formidable villain came here, we were fortunate enough to get away by hiding in another land for several weeks. We just came back today to find this place as it is now." Knotgrass finishes with a tone of sadness.

"Now, back to the real question. Have you seen our child?"

Flittle inserts.

"Still haven't given me a physical description."

"Oh. She has green and gold eyes, redish small lips, small brown wings on her back, small black horns on her head, and very high cheek bones" Thistlewit describes.

"Hmm...where did you last have her?"

"Well, actually we left her alone to go and find some food." Flittle replies guiltily.

The other 2 nod confirming her answer.

Hagrid stops and thinks for a second. The child they are referring to is defiantly the one he found. From the way he found the little fae, their story makes sense. Giving the child back would be the honorable thing to do, but it doesn't seem right.

People that leave a child all alone in a deserted wasteland? That's not right. Hagrid thinks to himself. He comes to his decision and responds to the pixies.

"No, I'm sorry. I haven't seen her."

All 3 faeries bend their heads down in sorrow and disappointment.

"Alright, well I guess we'll have to keep looking." Knotgrass talks to the other 2 fae.

Hagrid sits on his bike and looks down. He feels bad for lying, but a child shouldn't be left all alone in this kind of environment. That's just irresponsible and cruel. Hagrid looks back up and turns to the 3 pixies.

"Well, good luck! If there is anything I can do..."

He stops when he notices that they have already left.

Hagrid reaches down in the side car and picks up the girl fae.

He flips her in his hands and pulls down the blanket revealing the 2 small brown wings on her back.

Hagrid smiles. He is basically a father now which is something that has never crossed his mind before.

Hagrid sets the sleeping faery back in his side cart and begins his journey back to Hogwarts.

It is nightfall by the time he reaches his hut beside the Forbidden Forest.

Hagrid heads inside carrying the now crying and hungry fae in his arms. Once more, he quickly gets some bottled water and feeds the small infant.

She downs the liquid very fast and looks up at Hagrid with a little look of awe and admiration written on her face. The baby starts cooing in satisfaction.

A grin of joy lights up Hagrid's face.

"Welcome to you're new home, Maleficent." Hagrid says in a tone of pure jubilation and fondness.

AN: Well, I hope you guys liked this ok. I had really wanted to do a fic between the 2 movies and this sorta popped in my head. Thank you for those who read the story. Please review and give me feed back. Reviews are very much appreciated! :) Please, if you haven't yet, check out my other 2 fics called Child of The Mistress of Evil and Creativity Under Siege. :) Until next time. :)


	2. Chapter 2: Beastie

AN: Wow! I did not expect to receive so much attention from this fic! I am really pleased! Thank you all for the support! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please review and give me feed back! Reviews are very appreciated! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent or Harry Potter. Each go to their respective owners; Disney or J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 2: Beastie

Hagrid looks down at the still cooing child in his giant arms. He looks down at Fluffy.

"You wanna look at her?" He queries the dog who has been gazing curiously up at the small infant in his arms.

Carefully, the child is lowered to Fluffy.

Fluffy begins inspecting the kid by smelling her feet, then belly, and, lastly, her head where the 2 horns are attached to the skull.

The fae smiles and giggles at the puppy.

Fluffy licks the baby on her prominent cheek bones in response. A sign of approval by the 3 headed canine.

Hagrid laughs at Maleficent who is sliding her hand over the slobber left by the mutt. She then promptly sticks the hand, now dripping with dog saliva, in her mouth.

Rubeus continues to laugh, when all of a sudden his stomach begins growling.

"Oh, blimy it's dinner time" He realizes.

Hagrid is about to go out of his hut when the sudden realization hits him that he isn't alone anymore. He looks down at the newborn laying beside Fluffy.

"Aww, I can't leave you here all by yourself."

"Well, you were gonna need to meet the rest of the staff sometime."

Hagrid leans down and scoops her up in his arms. He walks out of his house and up to the castle. The child continues to make small little gurgling noises that make Hagrid jump with joy inside every time.

He finally reaches the great hall which only has one long table in the middle. It is the summer and there is no need for all the other tables.

The sky ceiling showed the night sparkling with stars and right below are the floating candles.

All of the other staff members are seated at the table eating.

Everyone pauses conversation and eating as soon as Hagrid enters the room. They stare at the small bundle of cloth residing in his abnormally large arms.

"Sorry, I'm late to dinner. I had to bring this here new family member with me..."

"Hagrid, is that a baby?" Professor McGonagall asks skeptically.

"Yes, but she isn't just any..."

"What are you doing with a child?" Professor Snape intrudes rudely.

"Yeah, first he brings home a dragon egg. Now, you have a baby. What kind of madness is this?" Another Professor questions brusquely.

More questions are thrown out at Hagrid all at once.

He is so overwhelmed. He tries to get a word in, but is shut down by another professor inserting their input on the matter.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yells across the table from the head.

Everyone immediately goes quiet.

"I think it would be best that we let Rubeus tell us what happened and not bombard him with questions." Dumbledore suggests calmly.

The other professors nod in agreement.

"Thank you, Professor. I went to The Moors this morning. The land is barren and burned. I found this baby crying on the ground all alone. So, I decided it best to take her home. I couldn't just abandon her. I mean who would leave a poor defenseless child all by themselves?"

Hagrid finishes satisfied with the story he has told.

He doesn't want to reveal exactly how he acquired the child. He Fears that by saying that 3 pixies gave him the child would spark too much curiosity that someone may go and ask the the fairies. Hagrid doesn't want to hand over the child back to the dumb fairies and he has grown fond of his new little "beastie".

"Why a human baby? I know that you have an eye for the odd and obscure. Why the sudden change?" Snape replies in a criticizing tone.

"Well, I have taken care of several creatures for years and years. Certainly, a baby couldn't be that much harder to raise. Plus, she isn't an ordinary baby. She is in fact, well I'm not entirely sure. She has wings and horns."

Everyone starts laughing at the table except Snape, Dumbledore, and McGonagall. Puzzlement shown on McGonagall's face, intrigue shown on Dumbledore's face, and indifference on Snape's face.

"I'm not lying!"

"Prove it!" Demands Snape in a voice of steel.

Hagrid carefully unwraps the child and turns her body to show them her horns.

"See? These are her horns!"

Then he quickly flips her around so her back is facing them.

"These are her wings!" Hagrid indicates by pointing with one of his chubby fingers towards one wing.

Eyes grow to the size of dinner plates all around the room as the professors stare at the horned and winged infant.

"What's her name?" Asks Flitwick clearly interested.

"Maleficent." Hagrid answers proudly.

"Funny you name your ugly little beast that name. You can't have a dragon, so you name your new found "child" after a fictional character that turns into a dragon" One of the many professors mocks.

Hagrid doesn't understand what the professor means by a "fictional" character that turns into a dragon.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Oh, come on! Don't tell me you haven't seen that old Disney film, "Sleeping Beauty"? The villain in it is named Maleficent and she turns into a dragon at the end of the video."

"No, I haven't."

"Then how did you come up with the name?"

Hagrid freezes in a moment of terror. Quickly, he figures out a cover story.

"It's a name I have been wanting to use for a while when I came across a worthy she creature. As you know I have Fluffy and Fang who are both male beasts. I haven't seen this so called, "Sleeping Beauty", because I live at the castle all year which has no television."

He finishes triumphantly because the professor goes quiet. His face becomes a deep shade of red with embarrassment.

Currently, it is close to the beginning of another school year at Hogwarts. Most of the teachers head home for the summer vacation, but return a week early to prepare whatever needs to be done before the students return.

Hagrid's only home is here at Hogwarts and therefore stays all year long.

"All of the she beasts I have found haven't been worthy of this name, until today. When I found this beautiful and marvelous infant, I knew it had to be Maleficent!" The half-giant adds on to drive his point home. He puts extra emphasis on the word beautiful and glares directly at the professor that dared to call his child ugly.

The room becomes silent. The teachers continue to stare at the child.

"So, would anyone like to hold her or I know! I'll walk her around the table and if you want to hold my little beastie, just yell."

Hagrid begins his walk around the table with the baby fae in his arms.

Most of the professors looked puzzled, some curious, other's disgusted, and some in awe.

The only instructors to hold Maleficent are Professor Dumbledore, Professor Trelawney, Professor Flitwick, and Professor Sprout.

Each looked at her with eyes of awe.

Once this is done, Hagrid takes a seat and starts eating his own dinner.

After dinner...

All of the teachers have left once they finished their desserts.

Only Hagrid and The Headmaster remain at the table.

Hagrid is still finishing his dessert while Dumbledore patiently waits on him.

"Professor, you don't have to wait on my account."

"Oh, Hagrid, I want to talk to you in my office when you're done actually" The old man replies with an interesting glint in his eye.

"Oh, ok. Is it Maleficent?"

"We'll discuss it when you're done eating, ok?"

"Alright." Hagrid replies visibly gulping in worry.

Not 10 minutes later, Hagrid finishes eating his meal and him, The Headmaster, and Maleficent head up to the office.

As soon as the gamekeeper closes the door, Albus begins his spiel.

"Alright, Rubeus. You know that I can detect lies. I want you to come clean and honest. Tell me the real story of how you found this baby."

Hagrid sighs in sadness and fear. The truth may make him lose Maleficent.

He regales his tale anyways to The Headmaster.

The air is stagnant once he finishes.

"So, you're gonna make me take her back aren't ya?" Hagrid asks sadly.

"No. From what you tell me, it sounds that you made the right decision to save the poor child from some terrible caregivers." Albus replies.

Hagrid beams in delight. A huge weight lifted from his chest.

"Though, Hagrid. She must live in your hut. She can't come back into the castle nor meet any of the students."

"Wait. Why?"

"This baby fae. You said she was the last of her kind in her world? Correct?"

"Yes, and the most powerful."

"Do you know what kind of power she is capable of?"

"No, sir, sorry. I didn't think to ask."

"Think of it this way. This child has some abnormalities that most students may judge harshly or rashly in an unkind nature. We do not know what the child can do and if it could be damaging or dangerous..."

"But, all the rest of her is human. People should get used to her. I should think. Look at me, I am not human. My class adapted to my unusual size."

"Hagrid, listen. Remember. I know what kind of power you possess. I don't know Maleficent's power. As I said, if provoked, the outcome could be severe if she really is truly superior of her kind."

"But, I can teach her to not take offense to such comments."

"Can you really? People and especially, children can be unstable and are unpredictable when insulted. Certain things and topics set a kid off. She could explode with anger and fury just because of one specific subject that she finds as sensitive.

Her parents as an example are dead. She doesn't know her real parents and that could certainly be a criticized topic.

Or how about her name? As pointed out at the dinner table, it's the name of a well known fantasy villain. That kind of information could defiantly be used against her.

It's for the safety and wellbeing of the students and staff at Hogwarts. The safety of our students is one of our top priorities here. Surely, you can understand that, Hagrid."

Dumbledore says with seriousness in his tone.

Hagrid bows his head in shame.

The old man is right.

Children certainly can have a major temper towards specific close subjects. Why should his little fairy be any different? Hagrid mulls over in his head these thoughts.

"Alright, I understand. I will keep her away from the other children and away from the castle during the school year. May she be allowed to roam the Forbidden Forest at least? I'll make sure to keep a close eye on her at all times. I just don't want her to be cooped up in my hut all the time."

"Sure. Good. Now, I am going to bed. Good night" announces Dumbledore.

"Night" replies Hagrid who is a little saddened that he won't be able to show his newly found and most prized creature to his students. Though, he is very grateful that The Headmaster is allowing him to still keep Maleficent even if she can't go and meet the students to make friends. She'll at least make friends in the forest, Hagrid hopes. The girl after all is a creature herself. Much like the centaurs and they have been accepted for the most part among the rest of the magical community.

Hagrid heads back to his hut with all these ideas running through his head. He drifts off to sleep thinking of all the various kinds of magical beings that Maleficent will have to play with and have fun while he is attending to other duties.

AN: Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter! It was pretty fun writing the interaction between baby Maleficent and puppy Fluffy. I apologize for any misspellings for the various Professor names. I had to keep looking them up because I am a terrible speller. Thank you all who read this story! Please review and give me feed back! Reviews are very much appreciated! :) Also, check out my other 2 fan fics; Child of The Mistress of Evil and Creativity Under Siege. Creativity Under Siege is now finished. Until next time. :)


	3. Chapter 3: Growing Up

AN: Chapter 3, yay! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It's pretty long. Oh, and there is some time jumping which I hope you don't mind. Onwards to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent or Harry Potter. Each go to their respective owners; Disney or J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 3: Growing Up

Hagrid has come to love and admire his growing child. He watches her for several years in The Forbidden Forest. She now knows the forest like the back of her hand and Hagrid stopped watching when she turned 8.

The girl told him that she was a big girl now and didn't need a parent watching her in the forest. Hagrid was against the idea at first, but slowly realized that the fairy really had learned the land from top to bottom. He saw no other reason against the idea.

These are many things that Hagrid learned about his daughter while observing her.

Maleficent is defiantly not the shy kind of person. She always loves to meet the new creatures. There isn't one creature that dislikes the fae. Well, maybe Aragog in the beginning.

He didn't really like Maleficent at first, but slowly began to accept her over the years.

Maleficent learns from all of these various creatures as well.

Another fairy she found taught her the basics of using her magic with nature. The young child goes around every morning in the forest healing whatever is damaged in the region. The other fae also taught her some of the fairy history. One lesson was on the reason there are not many faeries left like Maleficent.

Humans hunted them for their magic and larger fae were much easier to find than small. The small could hide and flee much easier than the others.

The people would capture the fae using their only weakness, iron, against them.

The case usually involved torture with iron weapons till the fairy gave in and did what the person desired. In the end, the magical being was killed once the iron settled in their bodies.

The fairy can only tolerate this metal for so long before its body shuts down and dies because of too much pain.

The young child made sure to remember to never be near iron after that lesson and from that day on.

Aragog has his children teach Maleficent how to fight in hand to hand combat. The girl had some trouble at first, but at this point she could take down nearly any of the spiders alone except for the full grown adults. She has become quite the fighter over the years. The warrior in this child was the factor that made Aragog change his view on the kid. He grows quite proud seeing this girl in action everyday.

All of these skills are wonderful and fun, but her ultimate favorite is flying.

Hagrid was the one that taught her these lessons. The other fairy had a different set of wings and therefore couldn't teach her. Hagrid has worked with flying creatures before, so he took the liberty to teaching Maleficent how to fly. The lessons didn't last long. From the moment Hagrid saw her in the air for the first time, he knew this fairy was born to fly. That she was a natural.

Sure, Hagrid had to show her a couple of things to help her control turning in the air, but other than that his beastie knew exactly what she was doing.

Hagrid absolutely adored watching Beastie fly gracefully through the air.

Maleficent loves all these mysterious beasts, but only one is her favorite. Fluffy the 3 headed dog is her ultimate companion.

Since day one when they met, the 2 became the best of friends. Fluffy never left Maleficent's side from that point on. Wherever the fae went the loyal canine would follow. Even at night, the dog would lay down in the bed with her, until he got too big and had to start sleeping outside. The 2 also developed one particular game which is thoroughly enjoyed by the 2 of them to this day.

Racing is Maleficent's favorite game with her best buddy.

Fluffy runs on the ground while the fairy flies above with her wings.

Fluffy always wins because Maleficent's wings are still growing. She has certainly improved because she flies every day and pushes her limits more and more, but yet to beat her old pal still.

Now, Maleficent is walking in the forest looking for damaged plants or animals that she could heal. Her companion trailing behind as well.

She is 10 years old. Today is her birthday which is the day Hagrid found her. She has decided that today she would ask her father the question that has been on her brain for the past 2 years.

Maleficent loves the creatures of the forest and wouldn't trade them for anything, but over the years she has grown curious as to when she could join as a student at Hogwarts. She knows witches and wizards have magic just like her and she desires to enroll to learn so more about her power.

This was a feeling she began having when she was 8 years old. She had asked her father a while ago, but he said that it was a matter to discuss when she was older.

That was the same answer she was given when she questioned about her parents.

Maleficent was 5 when she asked about them. The fairy knows the answer to that question now.

Hagrid told her the truth when she turned 8. The truth being that he found her abandoned in a barren land all alone.

After finishing her inspection of the forest she headed home. She reached the little hut and opened the door to find her father putting a cake in the oven.

"Hello my Beastie. How are ya this morning?

A big girl of...what was it...9?" Hagrid asks cheerfully.

"10!" Maleficent shouts playfully in response.

"Are you sure because I'm pretty sure I put the number 9 on the cake."

"Father!"

"Haha! I'm only joking Beastie." Hagrid laughs and replies.

He walks over and pulls her into a big hug.

They remain in this embrace for awhile until Maleficent speaks.

"Dad?" Questions the young fae nervously.

"Yes, little Beastie?"

"When can I join Hogwarts?"

"Well, Beastie, you can't, ever."

"Why?"

"You aren't strong enough. They are more powerful than you. Also, you have different magic from them." Hagrid lies.

The girl frowns in sadness. She had always thought that her magic was pretty powerful. The old fae told her that she is the most powerful of her kind. Though wizards and witches are not fairies.

"Could I at least meet a witch?"

"I'm a wizard."

"Someone other than you, father. I know your a wizard. Maybe someone my age." Maleficent responds shyly. She doesn't want to offend her father.

"Ah, I'm sorry, but you can't" Hagrid says sadly.

"Aww, why?" Maleficent pleads.

Rubeus pauses trying to think of a good excuse. He can't just tell her that people may make fun of her or be mean. He certainly doesn't want to tell her that she may be more powerful and could hurt someone inadvertently.

"Well, I am afraid they might hurt you."

"What?"

"The witches and wizards in the castle, as I said, are very powerful beings. I fear that they will see you as some sort of an enemy because of your wings and horns. As a result, they will try and hurt you." Hagrid lies not really knowing the extent of Maleficent's power.

"Can't you just tell them that I'm a good fairy? That I mean no harm?" The young fae questions with puppy eyes.

"Some people just don't understand, Mal.

Plus, it's not worth the risk. I don't think I could handle you getting hurt because of a foolish decision. Also, you're just not near as powerful as them."

Maleficent finally gives in and understands that it's for her own protection.

She has a new plan to sneak a peak inside the castle. Her father said she couldn't meet them. He never said she couldn't go and see them without being noticed. The girl just needs to look around for some sort of a secret entrance then get inside and hide behind a statue or something.

A devious smile appears on the child's face.

"Alright, I guess that makes sense."

"Good." Hagrid replies relieved that she understood.

"So, what are we doing today?" The fae questions the half-giant.

"It's your birthday. We do what you want to do." Hagrid says gleefully.

"Race?"

"If that's what you want to do then so be it."

"Yay!" Maleficent cheers.

For the next few hours, from sun up to sun down, Maleficent raced Fluffy.

When the stars began to show, Hagrid said it was time to go home. All 3 head back to the hut. Maleficent is the first through the door, but freezes when she sees a man sitting at the table.

"Hello, Maleficent. It's been a while since I've seen you." The man says as he gets up and walks to her.

Maleficent cocks her head to the side in confusion.

"Ah, forgot you were a wee little one when I last saw you. I am Professor Dumbledore." The old man greets calmly.

Before Maleficent can reply, her father intrudes.

"Ah, Headmaster, what brings you here today?" Hagrid interjects and squeezes his head through the door frame just narrowly missing Maleficent's long, curving, and sharp black horns.

"Hagrid, I was just talking to your beautiful daughter here. She is growing marvelously. Though that is not the reason I am here. I must talk to you alone. I have a mission for you."

"Alright, Beastie would you go outside, please."

"Are you sure I can't stay?" She looks up with pleading eyes.

"Nope, unless you don't want your birthday present."

The girl quickly heads out the door with those words.

As soon as Maleficent is outside and the door closes, she immediately puts her ear to the wooden door.

Sadly, the wood is too thick to hear the 2 men's conversation so she settles on practicing her magic.

She is really starting to get the hang of transforming objects and animals. One day, Maleficent even transformed Fluffy into a cute little orange tabby kitten. He was not very happy with her for the next several days and showed it by refusing to race. Since then she hasn't ever practiced on him for fear of another incident as such as before.

10 minutes later...

The wooden door finally opens.

"Beastie, you can come in now."

Maleficent quickly gets to her feet and bolts inside.

The old man still hasn't left the table and is staring in awe at the fairy.

"Now, Maleficent. You said you wanted to see a wizard. Well, Dumbledore is a wizard."

"Oh, he doesn't look my age."

Dumbledore laughs at her response.

"He isn't, and none of the witches or wizards are your age, but I have a proposal so you can meet 2 more."

Maleficent's face lights up with glee.

"Really?"

"Yes, but you must follow all my instructions. You can't disobey me, alright?"

"Yes sir." She answers promptly with little hesitation.

"Good, now follow me." Rubeus instructs.

He leads his charge to his flying motorcycle.

"You shall sit in this side car."

"Wait, but I can fly. Why can't I just fly?" Maleficent queries.

"I don't want you to be seen. Remember what I said about people may see you as an enemy and try to hurt you."

"Okay."

Maleficent climbs into the side car and Hagrid starts the vehicle. The 2 then fly off into the dark skies.

"So, this person is a wizard?"

"Yes, a baby actually."

"Oh, why are we picking up a baby?"

"His parents are dead and we are taking him to some relatives."

"Aww, how'd they die?" The 10 year old inquires.

"You Know Who got to them." Hagrid answers gravely.

"No. Really?" Maleficent asks in alarm.

Hagrid has told her of this dark and powerful wizard. She knows he's the reason that the land she came from was turned into a wasteland. The girl despises him as much as her father does.

"Yes. Sadly yes. Though, he supposedly is gone now."

Maleficent cocks an eyebrow in confusion and replies.

"How?"

"The curse apparently rebounded and killed You Know Who. That's why the boy is alive."

Mal nods in understanding.

"What's the boy's name?"

"Harry, Harry Potter."

Few hours later...

They arrive at Godric's Hallow.

"Stay here." Hagrid commands Maleficent.

She gives a quick nod.

Her father disappears into the house.

Not a moment later he reappears with a small bundle of cloth in his hands. He walks over and mounts his bike and looks down at Mal.

"Alright, Beastie, I need you to hold him on the trip. Ok?"

"Sure." Maleficent replies energetically.

Hagrid carefully places Harry in the fae's arms.

"Be careful. He's asleep so don't mess with him too much, alright."

"Got it."

Hagrid starts the bike again and they set off into the sky once more.

Maleficent scrutinizes the little being in her arms.

He has pink skin, dark brown hair, and an interesting mark on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"What is this weird looking mark on his forehead?" Maleficent ponders.

"A scar. He was given it when You Know Who tried to kill him. It's a mark that will never fade away."

"Interesting."

The fae inspects the baby for any other oddities.

2 hours later...

The two arrive in a neighborhood off this road called Privet Drive. The homes are all the same in size and shape aligning both sides of the roads. All are large and square.

Hagrid stops the motorcycle and climbs off then signals his daughter to do the same.

Maleficent carefully gets out of the cart while caring the infant. She follows Hagrid where Dumbledore and another stand outside a house. The girl doesn't recognize the woman.

She is very slim, tall, and old. Her hair is brown and held in a tight bun. She wears a black pointy hat, green tunic, and cape that wraps around the back.

"Ah, hello again little one." Albus addresses the fae in a cheerful tone.

"Hello." In an equally cheerful tone the child says back.

Maleficent looks to the older woman next. She gazes at her curiously.

"Ah, Professor McGonagall, I see you're looking well." Hagrid compliments the witch.

"Yes, Rubeus. I see you have brought your daughter with you."

Minerva looks from Hagrid down to the child.

"Hello, Maleficent. I am Professor McGonagall. I haven't seen you since you were but an infant. You have grown quite a bit since our last meeting. You're wings are growing very nicely."

Maleficent smiles proudly.

"Yes, I love my wings very much."

The old woman replies with the slight lift of the corners of her mouth.

She then turns to The Headmaster.

"Albus, do you really think it safe, leaving him with these people?

I've watched them all day. They're the worst sort of Muggles imaginable. They really are... " McGonagall says with a face full of worry and fear for the poor boy.

"The only family he has. " Dumbledore interrupts in a calm tone.

"This boy will be famous. There won't be a child in our world who doesn't know his name."

"Exactly. He's far better off growing up away from all of that. Until he is ready."

Hagrid starts sniffling. Tears threaten to fall down his face.

"Hagrid, it's alright. This isn't goodbye forever. He'll come back." Dumbledore tells the half-giant in a comforting voice.

Hagrid nods solemnly.

Everyone departs once they put the boy down on the doorstep.

Hours later...

Maleficent lays in bed staring up at the ceiling in wonder. Now, she knew that she needed to get into the school. After seeing 2 wizards and 1 witch she is hungry to see more.

She has contrived her plan to start sneaking out at night looking for a secret passageway into the castle. Then in the morning she can go and see them in the Great Hall during mealtimes.

The Great Hall is the only place she knows about because her father eats there with all the other staff for mealtimes except on very rare occasions.

She has never questioned Hagrid on the insides of the castle after he told her no the first time for going to Hogwarts as a student. That she needed to ask when older.

Maleficent sighs after contemplating everything then slowly falls asleep.

The fairy did find a secret passage leading to the room which she used for years and years. Though stopped when she started getting a better handle on her magic.

She self taught or discovered other ways of using her magic other than using nature. Maleficent learned how to levitate objects or living beings, put people to sleep, transform any object or living thing into whatever she wished, and cast spells that she made up. In other words, she knew how to make curses though didn't use that too much.

She started using her magic to get in the castle more easily. Didn't go anywhere, but the dinning room because that would be too dangerous. That was what the fae had decided. Exploring the castle still seemed too risky to her for fear of being caught then, as her father warned, hurt.

As the years passed on, her desire to become a student didn't taper. Maleficent became more and more powerful with her magic and she really did believe herself worthy to join the ranks alongside the great witches and wizards.

It wasn't until one fateful day did she finally give into her longing and that day would change her life forever.

14 years later...

"You ready Fluff?"

The full grown 3 headed dog barked in reply.

"Good, because there is still no way you're gonna beat me!" Teases the now full grown adult Maleficent.

Maleficent is now very tall and slim. The fae's skin is as pale as a ghost. Her eyes are still emerald green with gold streaks. Cheek bones have become sharper and more accentuated over the years. Her hair is a dark brown, long, straight, and flows past her shoulders to midway between her waist and shoulders. Lips have gone from small and rosy to full and blood red. Her black curved horns have grown longer and sharper to the point that they add at least 1/2 a foot to her height. Ears are pointy like an elf's. Her wings have grown miraculously longer and stronger. Wingspan is at least 15ft long from wing tip to wing tip. Color ranges in the various light they are placed under. In the warm sunlight, they are a beautiful shade of brown with faint signs of gold too. On a cloudy darker day, the wings appear a gray blue shade. At night, her wings are black. No other colors show. She can fly for hours on end and at unfathomable speeds. She wears a long dress that is a blue green color and some gold on the long sleaves.

Today, she is racing her lifelong companion, Fluffy.

Fluffy has grown to a great height of 20 ft. He has very strong legs and body.

Nowadays, Maleficent always wins her races against the giant mutt. His legs are no match to her powerful wings.

Maleficent stands on the ground next to the dog. Back is leaning forward. Her left leg bent in front and her right bent behind. Both arms held close to her body. She is ready to fly.

"On your mark...get set...Go!" The fairy shouts the end.

Maleficent pulls her shoulders back then thrusts them forward to give her wings one powerful flap upwards into the trees.

Once hovering in the air, she spots the other beast running ahead at least 30 ft ahead.

Maleficent immediately starts pumping her wings with all her might and it only takes 2 flaps to catch up with the mangy mutt.

Surpassing her friend, the fae flips over on her back looking towards her opponent.

"Haha!" Maleficent laughs in triumph seeing the dog get further and further away from her. The distance in between increasing rapidly.

The fairy flips back over so her stomach is facing the ground, but quickly tries and shoot straight up when a branch appears out of no where. She fails to dodge due to too much forward momentum which causes her stomach to collide into the branch.

Maleficent groans as the branch indents her belly. She then topples 40ft to the ground flat on her back.

She grits her teeth together at the impact of her wings and back against the earth. Not a moment later, her healing powers began to kick in.

Fairies heal extremely quickly from bodily wounds unless made with iron.

It'll be at least a couple hours before she'll be fully healed because of the nasty fall. This is better than the 2 or more weeks it would take a normal human to heal.

After laying for a little longer, she feels huge vibrations in the ground. Next thing she knew, Fluffy was standing over top of her. All 3 heads taking turns licking the fairy's pale face.

"Fluffy...please...stop...come on!" Maleficent commands the mutt in between slobbery kisses.

Once the the dog finishes kissing the fae, Maleficent heads to a small inlet to the lake and washes her face clean of dog slobber.

Nighttime is falling and it's the beginning of another Hogwarts school year. She needs to get back quickly so she can go see the new and old students she has come to know. Know as in memorized faces not meeting in person.

The only student wizard she knows to some small extent is Harry Potter who she met as a child. Though he was only a baby then. Harry is now in his 4th year at Hogwarts.

She has come to love watching the many witches and wizards grow over their years at Hogwarts.

The faerie also loves to watch the Sorting Hat Ceremony. Maleficent enjoys making predictions on which house the 1st year will be put in before the Hat makes its decision. This time also allows her to figure out names and faces of the new people. Some she remembers while others not so much. It all depends on if he or she has something that catches the fae's eye.

"Alright, buddy time to go back home."

The two head back to the hut.

Hagrid has already left, so Maleficent quickly takes a shower then throws on the same dress from before.

"I'll be back later, Fluff, ok?" The fairy says softly to the dog.

Fluffy huffs in response.

"Hey! I'm sorry that you can't run faster than my flying. I can't help it. Such a sore loser." Maleficent says mockingly and rolls her eyes.

The dog gives her a good nudge with its right head in response.

The fae looks back at the dog and shakes her head with a glittering smile on her face then begins her walk up to the castle.

Maleficent is very careful by hiding behind shadows, trees, and other structures to avoid being seen.

She creeps along one of the walls which has the Great Hall behind. The fae found this side entrance many years ago, but didn't use it for a while because of fear of being caught. There is always 1 or 2 wizards or witches hanging around it.

There are 2 wizards today.

Maleficent casts gold magic on the 2 and they immediately fall to the ground asleep.

Maleficent carefully lurks around their sleeping forms and slips behind a curtain which hangs at the entrance of the hall facing inside the dining room towards all the long tables.

She watches intently as all the returning students settle down at their house tables.

Jumping to announcement of the Triwizard Tournament...

"Well now that we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: The Triwizard Tournament. The Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say, these contest are not for the faint-hearted. But more of that later." Announces Dumbledore.

"Now, let us all welcome our guests..."

Maleficent sees the doors open and quickly sinks in further behind the large curtain.

The first school to enter are all girls wearing a blue uniform which is a dress. This is Beauxbatons.

What really shocks the fae is this school's Headmistress who looks to be taller than her own father.

The next to enter are all men wearing black pants and brown long sleeve shirts. This is Durmstrang.

Once all the other students are settled in, Dumbledore resumes his spiel.

"Your attention please. I'd like to say a few words. Eternal Glory. That is what awaits the Student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this the Student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks."

"Eternal glory! That's what awaits the student who wins The Triwizard Tournament, but to this that student must survive three tasks. Three EXTREMELY DANGEROUS tasks."

"In the end, only one will go down in history and hoist this symbol of eternal glory, the Triwizard cup!"

The trophy is revealed. It has 2 curved silver handles and the trophy itself is light blue and transparent with many words written on it.

Maleficent is listening intently. This sounds very interesting. Very interesting indeed.

"For this reason we have Barty Crouch, Head of the Ministry of Magic's Department of International Magical Cooperation and Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports who have some new ground rules."

Barty steps forward and says, "due to how dangerous these tasks are we have decided that no one under the age 17 may enter the tournament."

Lots of groans and complaints can be heard all around the room in response.

Maleficent knows she's past 17. She could do this if she wanted. Eternal glory, that was the prize that awaits. This could be her break she needs. If she can prove herself in these tasks just as capable and powerful as a wizard or witch maybe then she could join Hogwarts.

Maleficent's eyes glow gold with excitement and hope.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yells across the room.

The Headmaster waves his wand on a gold intricate looking case which melts away. There in the center sits a simple wooden chalice.

"The Goblet of Fire!

Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament need only write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night.

Do not do so lightly!

If chosen, there's no turning back.

As from this moment, The Triwizard Tournament has begun!"

Everyone finishes eating then heads to bed.

Once the doors close to the hall and the candles are blown out, the fae tentatively walks out from behind her hiding place.

She goes straight to the wooden goblet that is her chance to prove herself worthy to become a student at Hogwarts.

Maleficent conjures a slip of paper, quill, and ink then writes her name on the paper. She doesn't go to any of the schools so she only writes her name.

Taking a deep breath, she crosses Dumbledore's age line then places the paper in the blue fire very quickly. She can't afford to stay here too long out in the open for fear of being caught.

The fairy watches the goblet curiously as its flame turns from blue to an emerald green much like her eyes.

After a few more seconds, Maleficent exists the castle and heads back home.

The days pass fairly quickly.

Maleficent is mentally counting down the days in her head. She can barely contain how much excitement pulses through her veins as another day finishes.

Thursday night...

Maleficent is back in her original spot behind the curtain.

Everyone settles down fairly quickly when Dumbledore appears.

He walks up to the cup and places both frail looking hands on its sides.

The flame turns a maroon color then a slip of paper flys upwards into the air then glides down.

"The Beauxbatons champion is Fleur Delacour."

There is a lot of clapping and cheering as a teen with long blond hair walks up to Dumbledore.

Albus waits again as the flame turns the same maroon color as before. Another slip is thrown into the air.

"The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum."

More cheering proceeded as a tall man with black hair comes next.

The goblet's flame turns maroon again as a third slip of paper is shot into the air.

Maleficent closes her eyes and prays it's her.

"The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory."

Maleficent bows her head down in sorrow. She was sure that she would gain a spot. All of a sudden it hit her why she didn't.

Either because she wasn't a witch or wizard hence the name Tri WIZARD tournament, not fairy or because she didn't belong to an actual school.

"That's it! Now, we have our 3 champions and..."

Everyone's eyes looked to the cup. It's flame was pulsating.

Dumbledore shields himself with his arms as he gazes at the goblet.

Finally, the flame turns maroon and a slip of paper is spat out into the air.

"Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter." Dumbledore repeats this time a little louder.

Maleficent's eyes wander to her father who is shaking his head saying no.

"HARRY POTTER." The Headmaster yells this time.

Eventually, the young teen comes walking forward with the same strange scar Maleficent remembers from when she held him as a baby.

As he is walking forward words of scorn and insult are heard all around the room instead of cheers.

Dumbledore hands him his slip of paper as he passes by.

Not long after, there are several gasps as everyone's attention is shifted to the wooden cup once more.

All of a sudden the flames in the goblet began changing again, but this time it is different.

The flames turn the same shade of green as when the fairy put her slip in the goblet.

With little delay one last paper flies up into the air and floats down to Dumbledore.

There is silence all around the room. Anticipation building as Dumbledore remains quiet and still.

"Ma...Ma...Maleficent." The old man finally says out loud.

Maleficent's eyes widen in both excitement and happiness, but both quickly diminish as laughter is heard all around the room.

The fairy doesn't understand why these people are laughing at her name. What's wrong with her name? Maleficent thinks to herself, now suddenly very nervous and embarrassed.

"MALEFICENT!" Dumbledore yells across the room just as he did Harry's name.

Maleficent takes one last deep breath then walks out from behind the curtain.

As soon as she reveals herself, all laughter ceases.

Laughter is replaced with several gasps.

Maleficent slowly pads her way down the large room.

"She's a cheat too!" Shouts a student.

"Yeah, she's not even a human!"

"She's a freak!"

"Monster!"

"Freak!"

"Mistress of Evil!"

"Villainess!"

"Devil Child!"

At every name, the fairy looked in the direction of who ever yelled. Her features, once happy and joyous when her name was called now worried and afraid. Never has she ever been called such awful words.

These insults were thrown at Maleficent continuously as she made her way to Dumbledore who with a shaky hand gave her the slip of paper with her name on it.

She takes it and looks into the man's eyes.

His eyes full of pure shock.

Maleficent finally tears away from his gaze and continues to the room down below where the other 4 champions had gone.

Maleficent had never thought that this would be the treatment that she would be given by entering this tournament and it was only just the beginning.

AN: Done yay! Longest fic yet yay! I think I spent the majority of my afternoon on this chapter. I had some trouble figuring out how to start the chapter. I apologize for any mess ups on the order of scenes or lines or whatever I messed up. I tried my best to do whatever lines I couldn't find online by memory, so sorry if they aren't exactly accurate. I hope you guys liked! Any who, thank you all who read my fic. Please review and give me feed back! Reviews are very appreciated! :) Check out my other fics, Child of The Mistress of Evil and Creativity Under Siege. Until next time. :)


	4. Chapter 4: Making Enemies and Friends

AN: Chapter 4, yay! That was tougher than I thought it'd be. I hope you guys like this chapter. I won't be updating for the next 2 weeks due to vacation, so I hope you enjoy! Onwards to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent or Harry Potter. Each go to their respective owners; Disney or J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 4: Making Enemies and Friends

Maleficent held her head down low as she proceeds down the stairs and in front of the other 4 champions.

Emotions are at war in the fae.

Part of her feels to some extent embarrassed and humiliated. She wants to crawl under a rock and never come out again.

The other region of her feels anger and vexation. All she wants is to do is lash out at these people for calling her such names.

The fairy has no idea how to react being that nothing of the sort has ever happened to her.

All these thoughts are running through her head when all of a sudden, lots of chatter and footsteps start coming from the stairwell.

The Headmasters and Headmistress enter the room looking quiet distressed.

Dumbledore immediately goes up and gets up in Harry's face. His nose just inches away from the boy's.

"Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?" The Headmaster interrogates in a low and guttural tone.

"No." Harry answers nervously.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You didn't ask anyone else to put your name in for you?"

"No, Sir. I'm not lying."

"But of course he's lying. He's just a boy." The tall Headmistress the fae remembers from earlier replied.

"Sir, I swear I didn't."

"I believe you, Harry." Dumbledore replies as he steps away from him.

Dumbledore moves over in front of Maleficent ready to ask the same questions, but another speaks first.

"Yeah, I don't think a mere boy of his age could do such a thing. The magic used to surpass such restrictions on the cup seems way too advanced for a young boy of his age." Inserts a new voice.

The man standing is standing with a wooden staff. Looks to be around in his late 30s or early 40s. He is round in the middle. Wears rather dirty looking clothing. Hair is a light brown and shoulder length. Frizzy and unkept is what Maleficent observed. The most interesting trait that caught her eye was that the man had a fake mechanical eye which is held in place by a strap diagonally across his face.

"You've seemed to have put a lot of thought into this, Mad-Eye." The Headmaster of Durmstrang responds critically.

Mad-Eye is about to respond when Barty enters the room.

"Barty, is there any way to take them both..."

The old man motions between Harry and Maleficent as he says this.

"out of the tournament?"

"The rules are clear. The Goblet has chosen. As of tonight, Harry Potter and Maleficent are both Triwizard Champions. As of tonight, there are 5 competitors."

"This is insane! It's not fair that Hogwarts has 3 champions while we have 1." Igor Karkaroff, Headmaster of Durmstrang, protests with a tone of frustration.

"Yes! It tis not fair, Professor Dumbly-Door!" Yells Madam Maxine.

"You can't enter any other people. What's done is done." Barty quickly interjects.

"Maleficent is not a student at Hogwarts." Dumbledore announces aloud.

"If she is competing then she will be representing Hogwarts I presume. She is from here. Is she not?" Karkaroff asks skeptically.

"She is from here. Though I have a proposal to solve our problem by cutting down our number of champions from 5 down to 4."

Both heads of the other 2 schools stare at Dumbledore with great intrigue.

"I propose that Potter and Maleficent perform the tasks together as a team."

The eyes of Maxine and Igor widen to the size of dinner plates.

"Wait, tis not fair to us single individuals!" Fleur yells.

"I believe it fair on the contrary, my dear. We had originally said that you must stand alone in all these tasks. Though, that is for our champions of age 17.

Harry is only 14 with limited knowledge in comparison to you and the other 2 competitors.

Maleficent isn't a witch and doesn't have much idea of our magic at all. She has her own magic, but is at a disadvantage of not knowing ours.

These tasks are meant to test a witch or wizard. Without true education at all from Hogwarts, she is at the same level as Harry or lower.

I am not saying that she is weak. I am only saying that because of these certain objectives, she may not know how to safely go about them.

The combining of these 2 champions will allow Hogwarts only 2 champions instead of 3. So, Barty, could that work."

"Yes, since the rules are clear specially for people of at least 17 ought to be stand alone. They aren't technically for those below."

"Does that sound fair?"

Maxine nods her head.

"I accept. That seems fair enough because the 2 are going to have to compete no matter what. I still do not like the idea of grouping, but then Hogwarts will only have 2 instead of 3 champions."

"Wait, you said that Maleficent isn't a student! The rules also state that the champion must be a student of the school!" Igor roars.

"I am going to handle that matter right now." Dumbledore lashes back.

"Everyone is dismissed. Go back to your dormitories or wherever your housing is located." Announces Albus.

Harry and Maleficent start heading for the door.

"Everyone, but you 2." The old man adds and points to the fae and 14 year old.

"Professor! We don't understand still. You haven't answered..."

"Please, just give me 20 minutes and everything shall be solved." Dumbledore responds calmly interrupting Karkaroff.

The other headmaster goes silent.

"Very good. Now, follow me the both of you."

Harry and Maleficent trail behind the professor in silence to an interesting golden eagle statue.

"Chocolate Frog." The Headmaster says aloud.

The statue begins turning and moving upwards creating a staircase.

"Harry, I want you to stay down here. Maleficent, your with me."

She obediently follows him up to a wooden door.

The old man opens the door and sounds of bickering and arguing can be heard from inside.

"Potter's just a boy. Not a piece of meat." Comes the familiar voice of McGonagall.

All of the conversation ceases when The Headmaster enters the office.

"Professor. We can't let Potter compete. He is much too young. He'll die!" Minerva pleads with concern written on her face.

"Minerva, I have a solution for that problem."

"Do tell because either way, Potter must compete." Says a new voice Maleficent doesn't recognize.

"My solution, Severus, is that Maleficent..."

Dumbledore puts a hand on her shoulder when he says her name.

The fae flinches at his frail hand's touch.

"is going to compete with Harry together in a group."

"Is that even allowed?" Snape asks in a very disapproving voice.

"Yes, because the rules are strictly for the competitors of ages above 17 which includes the rule prohibiting the working of multiple people in a group.

Plus, the others agreed being that Maleficent isn't a witch and doesn't have much knowledge of our magic either. It seems fair to allow her someone with at least a little knowledge to aid her as she would aid Harry. Her strength as an adult can help him physically since Harry isn't full grown. As well as general help mentally being older.

This method shall allow both to compete, but only 2 competitors for Hogwarts instead of 3. "

The professors nod in understanding.

"Now, to settle the student problem. Minerva, would you grab the hat. I believe Maleficent doesn't have a house."

The faery's eyes widen at Dumbledore's words.

"Are you making me a student?" She queries tentatively afraid that he may change his mind.

"Yes. It is the only way you'll be able to participate along with Harry."

Happiness starts to fill Maleficent. She is going to finally be a student enrolled at Hogwarts. Her eyes begin to glow a gold color. All feeling of sorrow, worry, pain, and anger from the student's insults forgotten. A smile spreads over her lips as McGonagall returns with the hat.

She carefully places the hat on Maleficent's head and bends the brim upwards to fit around the horns.

"Hmmm...interesting very interesting. I do not sense even a witch or wizard. Hmmm...lots of courage and strength. Bravery as well, oh yes. Exceedingly powerful as well. Hmmm...smart as well, fairly intelligent. Hmmm...now this one must be, Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat proclaims.

Maleficent smiles gleefully at the house she has been chosen to join.

"Alright, Maleficent go down to Harry and he'll take you to the dorm." Dumbledore instructs.

She nods in reply and quickly exits the room.

Harry sits outside the staircase on the floor.

"Harry, would you take me to the Gryffindor dorms?"

The boy nods in response and gets up.

They walk in silence. Harry breaks the stagnant air.

"So, what happened?"

"The Sorting Hat placed me in Gryffindor!" The fae says excitedly.

"Oh, good. That's good." Harry replies with eyes downcast to the floor.

"So, Maleficent?"

"Yes?"

"May I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What exactly are you? I mean you aren't human and you're not a, for lack of a better term, creature I've ever seen before." Harry shyly inquires curiously.

"I am a fairy."

"A fairy? I didn't know fairies could be as big as you."

"Well, there aren't many of my kind left. From what I learned, the bigger fae have been hunted down by humans for our magic. The bigger the fairy the easier to see and catch." Maleficent answers.

"Oh. I take it you live deep in The Forbidden Forest?"

"No. I live with my father in his little hut on the edge. I love to explore and wander the forest sure, but I don't live in it. At least in the sense your talking about."

"Wait, you said hut. Are you saying that your father is Hagrid?" Harry asks wide eyed.

"Yes, I am his adopted daughter. He found me abandoned in my land which was destroyed by You Know Who many years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I really quite like living here. I wouldn't trade my father in for anyone." The fae declares proudly.

Harry nods in understanding.

"So, how come I haven't ever seen you before? I've gone down to Hagrid's a number of times over the years."

"I hid in the forest all those times because I wasn't allowed to interact with wizards or witches. Hagrid told me that you guys are very powerful and if I were to show myself I might be misunderstood as an enemy because of my appearance. You guys would try to hurt me."

"Oh, ok. That makes sense."

Maleficent looks over at the boy. She senses that there is still one last question on the boy's mind.

"You can ask me your other question. I won't bite." The horned woman says in a light playful tone.

Harry looks over to the faery.

"I was wondering if you did put your name in the goblet and why?"

"Well, Harry, I have always wanted to attend Hogwarts since I was a little child. Hagrid said no because my power wasn't strong enough to match the witch's and wizard's magic.

So, I thought if I could get into the tournament and prove him wrong that I am just as strong as you guys then maybe I could finally be accepted here as a student."

"That seems a fair reason to me. I am glad that we are partnered together. From what you're saying I believe that you are just as powerful. Together we may actually survive or I will have a better chance at survival. I'm sure you'll be fine." Harry replies with a little hope in his tone.

Maleficent smiles at his response.

The 2 finally reach a giant portrait of a rather overweight woman.

"Password" the woman says in a low and dreary voice.

"Lemon square."

The picture swings forward revealing an opening to a room on the other end.

The fae follows Harry into the Gryffindor Common Room.

As soon as the 2 enter, everyone goes quiet.

All eyes are on both champions. Glares and scornful faces all around the room.

"So, Harry, it isn't enough fame that you survived the Killing Curse anymore? That you needed to enter the Triwizard Tournament too?" A boy around Harry's age retorts.

"I didn't enter, Seamus." Harry lashes back in an angered tone.

"Oh, sure you didn't? Harry Potter always has to show off somehow and be on the front page news of the day." Seamus backfires.

"Hey! Leave him alone! He hasn't done anything wrong! He didn't enter on purpose!" Maleficent yells in fury.

There are many things that the fairy will tolerate, but unkindness and pure cruelty to someone who hasn't done anything wrong, no. She will not stand for such actions.

"Says the freak that isn't even a human! Or should I say The Mistress of Evil! You don't belong here you monster!" Seamus yells in hatred with a snarl on his face.

A good amount of the people in the room start yelling their insults as well. Many of the various barbs referring to her physique and others to her name in reference to some villain.

Others laugh at her and the rest sit quietly watching the scene unfold.

Maleficent freezes and feels the same 2 warring emotions in her head. Her wings come in around her whole body as a shield from the people's faces.

Finally, rage and anger overtake the fae.

"ENOUGH!" Maleficent shouts as she throws her wings wide away from her body.

The right wing slams into Seamus sending him into a wooden cabinet with glass doors.

Maleficent starts growling and snarling. Her eyes are glowing a deadly green.

She hunches over eyeing everyone in the room. Daring anyone to come against her.

There are faces of fear, anger, hatred, and curiosity all around the room.

Seamus groans as he gets to his feet and gives the woman a nasty look. He looks pretty wounded from the hit. He cradles his right arm against his stomach.

"See what this wrench did!"

He shows his wounded right arm which is bleeding.

People gasp in horror.

Maleficent is suddenly very anxious. Her features turn from pure rage to worry and fear. She didn't mean to hurt the guy that much.

Then she spots the reason for the blood. The glass in the cabinet is broken with the boy's blood on it.

The anger and fury returns. Her eyes back to deadly green. Her face in a snarl.

"Evil Demon. Go back to Hell where you came from." The boy calls out calmly with loathing evident in his features.

Maleficent starts curling green fiery magic in her hands, but is too late. Seamus has already begun heading up to his dorm room.

Eyes still glowing a deadly green, the vexed fairy seethed.

The room is completely silent.

With no one stepping out to challenge her, she finally decides to head to bed and trudges to the girl's dorm.

There are a few girls already sitting in the room.

They stop talking immediately.

"Which bed may I use?" The fairy questions calmly showing no anger in her voice.

One of the girls pointed to the very end of the row of beds.

"Thank you."

The girl nods in reply.

Maleficent makes her way to the last bed and lays down facing away from the other beds. Her wings cocoon her body. Her rage still pulsing through her veins. She closes her emerald green eyes.

What have I done. This was not a good choice. I want to go home and never set foot in castle ever again. Maleficent thinks to herself.

"Maleficent?"

The fairy's eyes shoot open at the sound of her name.

"What do you want? Come to insult me further?" Maleficent answers in a low and icy tone full of pain and anger.

"No, I came to see if you were alright? If you needed someone to talk to." A girl's voice answered softly and politely.

The fae's body goes as stiff as a board at her words.

"Haha! Sure you are?" The woman answers sarcastically.

"I'm serious. I know how it feels to be called names and picked on. I went through it here too.

What you did back there, standing up for Harry..."

Maleficent sits up once the boy's name slips from the girl's mouth.

"What about him?" The fae questions softly with her back still turned to the girl.

"What you did out there for him was very heroic and kind. I understand the pain and humiliation you are feeling right now by the criticisms from the students.

When I was younger, my best friend called me a nightmare. I ran and cried in a girl's lavatory." The student finishes very softly and in a gentle sincere tone.

Maleficent takes a deep breath then turns to face the source of whomever was speaking to her.

The girl has long chocolate wavy brown hair. Light skin and is wearing a multicolored striped shirt.

"Hi, my name is Hermione Granger. I am a friend of Harry's."

Hermione reaches out one hand to the horned woman.

Maleficent can tell that the girl was telling the truth. Her face seemed a little flush from sadness, that was Maleficent's guess, after telling her story.

Maleficent finally reaches out and grasps the younger girl's hand and shakes firmly.

"Hi, my name is Maleficent. You and Harry are the nicest people I've met so far here."

Hermione smiles in return.

"I don't think Harry put his name in the goblet either you know.

I also know what you did to Seamus back there was by accident. You were angered and upset. I saw the blood on the glass as well. It wasn't your fault and I don't think you should get in trouble for that. Seamus brought it on himself.

Also, if you ever need anything or have any questions, you can always come to me." Granger says seriously.

The fairy nods in response.

"Well, I am going to head to bed. You are welcome to sit with me at breakfast. If you like tomorrow."

"I would like that very much." Maleficent replies with features free from anger and fury. Her eyes back to green with gold streaks.

The fae begins to lay down then one question does come to mind that has been bugging her most of the night.

"Hey, Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"I do have one question."

"Ok."

"Why is everyone calling me The Mistress of Evil and a villain?"

"Ah, I take it you've never heard of "Sleeping Beauty" have you?"

"No, what is that?" Maleficent asks curiously.

"It's a fairytale about a princess that is cursed as a baby to die on her 16th birthday by an evil dark fairy because she didn't get invited to the princess' christening."

The fairy shoots her a cock eyed expression of confusion.

"That's it?"

"Yeah, the villain's name is Maleficent."

"Really? Because of not getting an invitation to a party?" The fae questions skeptically.

"Yes."

"Well, I can most assuredly say I am not that monster." Maleficent says appalled that anyone thought she was that kind of person.

"I didn't think you were at all. You don't look like her. Horns, sure. Wings, she didn't have any." Hermione replies.

"Thank you for clearing that up for me." The fae replies politely.

Maleficent lays back down on her bed curling her wings around her body once more.

"You're welcome, friend." Hermione says sweetly.

A slight grin spreads upon Maleficent's face at the word "friend".

Maybe joining Hogwarts wasn't such a bad idea after all. Maleficent thinks to herself as she drifts off to dreamland.

AN: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I apologize for any mess ups on the various lines or scenes I depicted from the movie. I am doing this out of memory. Thank you for reading. Please review and give me feed back! Reviews are very appreciated! :) Until next time! :)


	5. First Day of School: Morning

Chapter 5: First Day of School: Morning

AN: *Cue music and lyrics for song Back in Black by AC/DC*

Back in black

I hit the sack

It's been too long I'm glad to be back...

Alright, yes I am back! I apologize for such a long wait for the next chapter. I just got back on Thursday from NYC which was a whole lot of fun. I even went to The Lion King on Broadway. Awesome show by the way! Any who enough about my life because you came to read a story not listen to my rambling. I hope you guys like this chapter. Also, check out Child of The Mistress of Evil and Creativity Under Siege. Both are my other fics.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent, Harry Potter, or the song Back in Black. Each go to their respective owners; Disney, J.K. Rowling, or AD/DC.

Morning arrives and the fae awakes from her deep slumber.

Maleficent sits up and stretches her arms upwards and her wings outwards on either side.

The fairy has always been a morning person. Wake up early and patrol the Forbidden Forest that was the routine. Maleficent loves exploring this second home of hers and seeing all the various creatures. The many beasts are her family just as much as Hagrid.

Her eyes are still closed when she begins speaking.

"Oh, Fluff, I had the most wonderful yet terrifying night..."

Her words stop instantly as her eyes open to foreign surroundings.

Shock overtakes the fairy's features. Memories swirl in her mind. All the good and all the bad. She is happy yet slightly frightened because of all the horrifying treatment she received by most of the people yesterday.

Maleficent shakes her head trying to clear her brain of all the evil accusations. She turns to look out the window.

The sun streams through the windows of the dorm. Rays cast a golden hue in the room.

The fae smiles as she gazes at the Forbidden Forest. Cheerful and comforting memories return to her mind allowing the fairy to slowly relax.

Eventually, Maleficent turns and searches the beds with her eyes for her new found friend from the night before. Her bed is empty and made nice and tidy.

The horned woman sighs in disappointment believing that she had actually found someone kind in this "hell" hole. This is what the woman has decided to call the castle.

So far she has only met 2 kind souls that were students while all the rest cruel and despicable.

She thought that Hermione would be either in her bed or somewhere around to take her down to the breakfast hall. That the 2 would eat together in the Great Hall just as the girl had said the night before.

Maleficent thinks all of this in her head when all of a sudden footsteps could be heard on the stairwell.

Fear of being called some foul names again, the fae quickly lays back down in the bed and cocoons herself with her wings. Her great brown appendages wrapped tightly around her body not allowing any slight hint of her ghostly pale skin, bold black horns, or dark brown hair to show. All that could be seen is a oblong shaped mound of dark feathers.

"Gryffindor girls, it is time to get up and head down to The Great Hall for breakfast. My name is Hermione Granger and I am the prefect this year. Welcome to Hogwarts for the new and welcome back to the old." The girl says aloud joyously.

Maleficent's ears perked up once she recognized the voice and the girl's name. Immediately, her eyes snap open with excitement glowing the color gold in her eyes.

Quickly, she unfurls her wings and shoots bolt upright in her bed. She turns to the brunette standing at the top of the stairs.

Maleficent speedily moves off her bed and hurries to Hermione's side with a bright smile on her face.

"Good morning." The fairy greets cheerfully.

"Good morning, Maleficent." The girl answers in an equally enthusiastic tone and grin shown on her face.

The 2 stand in front of each other just taking each other's presence in before Hermione breaks the silence.

"So, do you not have any other clothing I take it?"

The fae looks down at her body realizing that she still had the same dress on from the night before.

"Oh, well, back in my home. Not here with me."

"Oh, ok. Well maybe later you could go grab some clothing after classes." Granger suggests to the tall horned woman.

The winged creature nods. She actually had forgotten all about that she hadn't packed anything to come here. The woman is slightly concerned on the idea of facing her father. Her dad certainly had a face of sadness and worry written on his features when she passed by him to join the other champions below.

Maleficent mulls this all over in her head.

"Oh, I almost forgot!

Maleficent, you need to go down in the common room. Professor McGonagall is down there waiting for you. She wanted to speak to you." Granger says quickly to the fae ripping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, alright."

Maleficent starts heading down the steps.

"Maleficent."

"Yes." The woman stops midway heading down and turns her head up towards the brown haired girl once more.

"I'll be in the Great Hall and that offer still stands for sitting with me." Hermione voices happily.

A small smile appears on the woman's face.

"Thanks."

The fae turns back around and descends the stairs to the common room where many Gryffindors scurry all around.

Once the winged creature sets foot in the room, many faces turn to her.

Faces of hatred, curiosity, fear and anger.

Flames of fury from the previous night begin churning within the woman, but she doesn't have time to react upon her emotions.

"Maleficent." An adult female's voice calls out which makes the fae quickly turn to the source.

The older woman sits at one of the tables near the furnace.

"Please, come sit." McGonagall commands in an emotionless tone.

Maleficent obeys and sits in the seat across from the professor.

"Now, due to the events of last night..."

The fae's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates as she remembers her scuffle with Seamus. She sits stone cold in her seat.

"Professor Dumbledore has decided to place you in all of Potter's classes."

Immediately, Maleficent relaxes with this news.

"We have thought everything through being that you have no real education regarding our school's curriculum.

It seems only fair that you learn exactly what Potter learns. You won't have to do any real work unless you are able.

This year you are here merely as an observer to learn the various material that Potter is being taught." McGonagall tells the student calmly.

"Wait, I don't even know the basics. How am I supposed to learn some of the stuff that refers back to earlier years?"

"It is obvious that we can't teach you 3 years of material within this very short time frame between now and the first task.

As I said, we thought it fair that you at least learn what Potter learns.

For anything you don't understand, we figured you could ask Potter or someone else to fill in any blanks. The basics are important, but there is no way we could cover all of it in the depth that is reasonable to your benefit.

Next year, you will return as a first year and take the classes like any other student attending Hogwarts.

Right now, you learn the level of information that Potter will learn that way you shall know everything Potter knows.

Also, being that you 2 are a team, we thought that putting you together in your classes would allow you 2 to learn about each other's strengths and weaknesses. Become more aware how the other works and comprehends situations. This way hopefully you'll know how to work together a lot better during the tasks." The professor finishes.

The horned woman nods in understanding.

"You are free to leave now, Maleficent."

The fae nods once more and pushes her chair away from the table. She stands and starts to walk away.

"Oh, Maleficent. "

The woman freezes mid step then turns to face Minerva.

"Yes Professor?" She questions nervously.

"I heard about last night between you and Finnegan."

Maleficent bows her head in shame.

"Professor, I..."

"Say no more Maleficent. Granger told me the whole story this morning.

I understand why you did what you did.

That was very kind of you to defend Potter. Very noble action of a true Gryffindor.

I also believe that you didn't hurt the boy on purpose nor were you the actual cause of his other injuries after your brawl.

Having said that, I must also emphasize that I nor the school tolerates such behavior. Both of your behaviors.

Though being that you are a new student, I will not punish you for your crime. You also reacted on impulse by provocation not simply out of meanness.

I will make sure to talk to Mr. Finnegan and punish him for his disruptive actions against you.

Now, I can't promise you again that I can get you out of such situations again unscathed, Maleficent. I am warning you now that you mustn't react in such a manner again or there could be severe consequences.

I would also like you to please continue to watch Potter's back. Both of you look out for each other. I'm afraid Potter will be under fire just as much as you will be. If you have each other's back hopefully all will come to pass much faster with less pain."

The fairy takes a deep breath and replies.

"Thank you. I'll try not to let it happen again."

"Good. I would hate to loose such a promising Gryffindor.

It is good to see you again, Maleficent. The last time we met you were a young child.

Hagrid was right when he told me that you have grown into a strong and beautiful fairy.

You are a strong woman so don't let all of these snide remarks get to you.

I'm delighted to have you in my house." McGonagall says with a small smile on her face.

Maleficent smiles back in kind then leaves the Professor to head to the Great Hall.

Arriving in the dinning room, the fae enters and all chatter starts dying down. Eyes all fall upon the winged creature. Faces of all kinds are seen around the room. Mostly anger, hatred, or fear. The rest are curiosity.

"Hey, look everyone! It's The Mistress of Evil!" Yells a bleach blond haired boy sitting at the Slytherin table.

Many people begin laughing at the statement.

Her blood begins boiling right beneath her pale skin. That anger returning once more, but once more is interrupted before she can act upon it.

"Maleficent, over here. You can sit here with me and Harry." Hermione calls over towards the accused villainess.

The fae quickly turns away and walks over to her new friends. She remembers the professor's warning and diminishes the anger threatening to overtake her actions.

"Morning" greets Harry from across the table.

"Hello." Responds the horned woman who then sneaks a glance over at the boy that openly called her out.

"Maleficent, don't worry about him. That's Malfoy and he's just a jerk to everyone, but his cronies. Don't let it get to you, trust me, he's not worth your time." Granger says in a unworried tone.

"Really?"

"Yes, he's a bully to everyone. Called me a Mudblood many years ago."

Maleficent's eyes grow at the term meaning a child with no magical parents.

"Yes, it hurt, but that's all. Didn't do anything real dangerous."

The faery nods in reply.

"Oh, Harry, where is Ron?" Hermione questions the boy with the lightning bolt scar.

Harry only shakes his head and stuffs his mouth full with food.

Granger starts looking up and down the table for the red head.

Ron is currently chatting it up with Seamus.

Hermione comes to the realization that Ron is being cold with Harry too and goes quiet.

The trio is silent for the next few minutes just eating breakfast.

"Oh, hey, Maleficent, I never got to thank you for what you did yesterday. I am really grateful for you defending me." Harry finally breaks the stagnant air with his comment to the fae.

"It was no problem. You were obviously telling the truth and for someone to blatantly tell such fallacies is just horrible. I had to do something about it." Maleficent replies quickly with a matter of fact tone at the end.

"Well, I sincerely apologize for not interfering and protecting you when Seamus started hurling terrible insults towards you.

I tried I really did try to stop them. I yelled at them that they were wrong. That you are not a freak at all, but a very kind fairy.

My comments were drowned out by all the other various words thrown out. Then when you hit Seamus with your wing, I froze. I was um well..." Harry anxiously tries to find the correct words in the end, but Maleficent beats him to the punch.

"Afraid?"

"Yeah, for lack of a better term, I feared if I tried to interfere that you would've accidentally mistaken me for a threat instead of help or support."

"It's alright, I understand. I think I wouldn't have wanted to interfere myself had I been in your situation." The fae responds with a jokingly voice at the end.

"Also, I know how you feel, Maleficent. The abuse and name calling.

I live with this muggle family during the summer and they absolutely despise me." Potter continues in a solemn tone.

"Really?" The woman replies taken aback that the boy already is receiving bad treatment here, but also at his own home. By his own family.

"Yes. My parents were killed many years ago. So, I was sent to live with my Aunt, Uncle, and cousin who are all muggles that hate magic.

When I was younger, they made me sleep in a storage cabinet under the stairs.

They treated me as their slave." The boy says bitterly.

Maleficent's hands curl into fists with knuckles whitening. Her teeth clench as well, tightly in anger.

How could anyone treat someone with their own flesh and blood so cruelly is beyond her!

Also, to receive equal awful unfair punishment both at school and home is outrageous!

Basically, the boy has no place that is a safe haven for him!

The fairy knows that Hagrid is probably still very cross with her, but she knows for a fact that Hagrid would never stop loving her. Never treat her with such utter disrespect unless she truly had turned the dark corner of no return. That would be joining You Know Who. The fae would never dare do such a wretched thing being that he was the reason her homeland is in ashes.

Maleficent, now for sure, is certain that she must, that it's her duty to support and protect this kid. That it is her destiny to watch out for Harry because he deserves some sort of peace and happiness somewhere. You can't live in a world without some sort of comfort and relief.

"Harry, I will always have your back no matter what as long as you have mine." Maleficent voices with great confidence.

Harry's face lights up with a glowing smile.

"Thanks and I will always have your back no matter what, Maleficent."

Breakfast ends shortly after this conversation.

"So, Harry, what's first class?" The fae questions with great intrigue.

"Flying lessons."

Maleficent's face splits into a very wide grin.

This was going to be so much fun! If there was one thing in the world she knew how to do it was how to fly!

AN: Done yay! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if it didn't cover much story, but I didn't want to just skim over classes. Yes, I know there isn't flying class in the book, but I thought it would make a nice edition. It would add to my story versus jumping straight to the first task. The next few chapters will be the first day classes. I just thought it would be a good idea to kinda include them for Maleficent to find out what she is good at and not so good. What teachers she liked and didn't like. Also, I know Hermione isn't a prefect in this book, but it worked better for my story. Any who, thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Please review and give me feed back! Reviews are very much appreciated! Until next time! :)


	6. First Day of School: Flying

AN: Chapter 6! Yay! Sorry this is late. Someone kind of sent me a kind of rude PM on my other story which kind of lowered my spirits so that's why I didn't write on either cross over. I just wasn't in the mood to work with my cross overs for fear of more discrimination. Any who. Thank you all for reading and staying with me! Now, onwards to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent or Harry Potter. Each go to their respective owners; Disney or J. K. Rowling.

Chapter 6: First Day of School: Flying

Breakfast finishes and all Gryffindors and Ravenclaws head down to the Quidditch stadium.

Before the 2 houses could enter the arena, a witch appears.

She looks to be in her late 40s or early 50s. The woman is short in height, grayish spiky hair, and wears a long black cloak with a white dress shirt only showing the collar just above the neck line of the cloak.

"Stop! Stop! We will not be having any lessons on the pitch this year.

Please, all of you, follow me. We are heading down towards the lake for our lesson." The woman instructs sternly to the students.

The 4th years and Maleficent trail behind the professor towards where the edge of The Black Lake meets The Forbidden Forest.

"Alright, everyone here ought to know how to ride your brooms properly in a circle, I should hope.

So, everyone mount your brooms."

All of the students did as they were instructed except the fae who watched and waited for her instructions being that she doesn't need a broom.

"Now, take 3 laps around the lake. As fast as you can and should anyone fall, please do not panic. I will come immediately as fast as I can. Just please do not splash around haphazardly or you might become someone's lunch.

Understood?" The sorceress questions the young flyers.

Everyone nods in compliance.

"Good. Now off you go. Shoo!"

All the students instantly take off into the air and fly for the lake.

The professor finally address the fairy.

"Hello, Maleficent. I understand that you are a natural born flyer. That your wings are very strong. Hagrid has bragged much about you that you can truly fly.

Is my information correct?"

"Yes, Professor..."

"Hooch. You may call me Madam Hooch."

"Yes, Madam Hooch. I fly quiet well." Maleficent replies proudly standing tall with her chest puffed out and wings spread to full extent.

"Hmmm...Hagrid taught you how to use your wings, correct?" Hooch asks skeptically.

The fairy nods in confirmation.

"Well, Hagrid may train beasts, but he is not an expert at flying I presume. I will be the judge of your flying abilities.

How about you fly over to the other side of The Black Lake and back. Do it as fast as you can."

"Alright." The horned woman replies quickly.

"On the count of 3, you will go and I will time you. And..."

As Hooch was telling her instructions to the winged creature, Maleficent already took off for the sky.

Not a moment later, the fae returns and lands in front of the professor.

"How was that?" Maleficent asks eagerly for how she did from the teacher.

Hooch is speechless.

No one has ever flown that quickly from one side of the lake to the other in such a record time.

"Madam Hooch?" The faery questions with slight worry appearing in her features.

"Oh, um, do it again, but don't take off until I tell you. Alright?" Madam Hooch responds after being drawn out from her shock.

"Oh. Ok."

"Ok, on the count of 3, you will go." Instructs the older woman.

The fae nods.

"1...2...3."

Maleficent lifts off the ground with one great pump of her wings and then soars across the lake. It only takes 2 wing beats for her to make it to the other side and same on the way back.

Maleficent lands once more in front of a very stunned professor.

"Woah. Your the fastest flyer I have ever seen." Hooch finally chokes out after about a minutes pause.

The fairy smiles proudly as the many students on brooms return from flying laps around the lake.

All the 4th years gather around Maleficent and Hooch awaiting more instruction.

The teacher quickly composes herself and begins telling the class today's lesson.

"I see no one is wet. Very good Longbottom."

One of the Gryffindor boys grins a toothy smile of satisfaction.

"Now, today we will work on flying as if you were in a muggle setting.

As you all know, traveling by broom is one of the best ways besides Apparating, but not everyone can pass that test.

It is important to fly quickly, but carefully in order to avoid being spotted by a muggle.

So, you will all fly in The Forbidden Forest to a certain point where there will be a blue and red flag. You must touch the flag of your house color in order to be completely finished. You must do it as quickly as you can.

Here's the trick. I had Hagrid talk to some of the creatures that have agreed to be "muggles" for our little lesson. If they see you and call you out, you lose. They will be wearing black jerseys.

The Forbidden Forest provides an environment with obstacles you may have to face in let's say a city. In a city, you have tall buildings. Here you have trees, bushes, and other stuff.

The house with the most people not caught and that made it to the flags will earn their house 20 points. I have a timer that will end the game.

Each of you wears a jersey with the corresponding color of your house and each has a different number.

So, if I say blue 13 then the Ravenclaw with that number is out. When you are out, simply exit the forest. Also, when you touch the flag your number shall appear on it signifying that you have completed the task.

Don't think that you can stay in the game if called out because I will be flying around and listening to numbers called. I also have some assistants flying around as well watching. They are some fellow colleagues that do not have a class to teach as of right now and they will be wearing white jerseys.

Also, no magic. Only your broom. You may not walk either. You'll be called out for that.

You may not roll up your jersey so the number is covered. Again, you shall be called out. The words being blue or red unknown number. The number is placed on your stomach and back.

Any questions?"

No one raised a hand.

"Alright."

Madam Hooch pulls out a small pouch no bigger than her fist.

She starts putting her hand in and grabbing the various jerseys and setting the colors apart in 2 different piles.

The students immediately start grabbing the shirts.

Maleficent grabs one, but is unsure how to put it on with her wings without ripping it.

She examines the jersey critically.

"Maleficent, I wasn't originally planning on you par taking in this lesson because I had my doubts that you were a good flyer.

Obviously, I was most defiantly wrong and I apologize for such a judgement.

Do you wish to compete?" Hooch calls out the fae.

"Yes. Yes I would love to." Maleficent replies excitedly.

"What number do you have there?"

"23. Why?" The fairy queries.

Madam Hooch turns to the Gryffindors.

"Does anyone have the number 23?"

Everyone shakes their heads no.

"Good."

The teacher turns back to the horned woman.

"I am going to change that top of your dress red and place a number 23 on your front and on the lower back. It'll all be temporary. I assure you. I can lift it off, once you have completed the task.

Is that alright?" Madam Hooch asks with a smile on her face.

The fae nods avidly in confirmation.

Hooch draws out her wand and says a spell that turns the top of her blue green dress to red matching the jerseys and the number 23 in white on her stomach.

Not long after, everyone has finished putting on their jerseys.

"Now, on the count of 3, you may begin."

"1."

Everyone mounts their brooms while Maleficent raises her wings high in order to give herself a good thrust into the air.

"2."

Brooms now hover in the air and Maleficent pumps her wings hard putting her up above the brooms.

"3."

Like the start of a race, all start shooting off into the forest, the fae included.

Maleficent is in the lead above all the brooms. She is easily dodging every tree branch that comes in her path. Also, constantly surveying her surroundings for the various creatures with black tops. Her strategy, whenever she is nearing one, she'll quickly fly behind some trees until they move off then takes off again. The fae hears many numbers being called out behind her as she continues at her very rapid soaring pace.

She is way ahead of all the students and makes it to the flag in very little time.

Maleficent quickly lands and touches the red colored flag.

The number 23 appears in golden print with a time posted beside. The number 1 also glints next to the 23 showing the position in which she came.

Maleficent plops herself on the ground and takes in the forest that she hasn't been in since yesterday evening.

A sigh slips past the woman's lips. She feels at home and relaxed listening to all the various bustle of the wild life that lives in The Forbidden Forest.

10 minutes later...

Maleficent sees the first Gryffindor approaching.

Ravenclaw already had 1 person make it. The student was a boy and he didn't acknowledge the fae at all.

The first Gryffindor to arrive is none other than Harry.

Harry zips to the flag once he caught sight of it. Once his hand makes contact with the flag, the number 17 appears in golden lettering much like the 23 above and then a number 2 and time beside it.

"Hey, Harry! How are you doing?" Maleficent greets the boy excitedly even though the boy looks quite out of breath.

"I'm...alright...just...out of...breath..." Harry replies between gasping for air.

"Oh. Do you need some water? I can probably go and get some from Hagrid's cabin."

"Oh...you don't need...to do...that. Give me a...minute...and I'll be...fine." The boy responds shakily.

"Ok."

The 2 sit together watching more students come later.

1 hour 20 minutes later...

Madam Hooch comes swooping in on her broom to pick up the flags then instructs all those that have made it to follow her.

The group flies to where everyone else is located back where the lake meets the forest.

Hooch lands and the others join their fellow classmates.

"Alright. If my calculations are correct, Gryffindor had 14 finish this task and Ravenclaw had 8." Announces the Professor.

Cheers are heard from the Gryffindors while Ravenclaw shakes their heads in disappointment. They are the brains not the brawn.

"So, I am awarding Gryffindor house 20 points, but I am also awarding an additional 10 to one specific Gryffindor that stood out to me today."

All the students eyes stared at Madam Hooch in anticipation on who might that one sole person be.

"Today, she showed great skill dodging and avoiding all obstacles that stood in her way. Her speed was unfathomable and her courage to take on such a task with no warning, unwavering determination, and fierceness, certainly, adirmable and honorable.

I reward Maleficent 10 points for completing today's lesson in only 3.45 minutes and her great boldness shown in her astounding performance." Finishes Madam Hooch with a very large grin on her face.

Maleficent's eyes widen at the teacher's reward as does many of the other student's.

"You did a very great job today, Maleficent. A true Gryffindor spirit.

I do believe you will make a great addition as a Chaser for Gryffindor's Quidditch team next year."

A giant smile grace's the fairy's face at the complement from the professor.

"Class dismissed." Hooch says aloud to all the students, once she finished returning the winged creature's dress back to normal.

Once this announcement was made many Gryffindors started surrounding the fae asking how she flew so quickly and what her tricks were that she used.

Maleficent looked to these faces seeing not fear or hatred or anger, but something new. Awe is the correct description of how each of the students look to the woman.

Her smile grows larger as she starts heading for her next class and telling the students how she achieved the goal so quickly and easily.

The next class is The Dark Arts. Maleficent already knows for a fact that she won't be able to participate in this class being she doesn't use spells.

This will be a class in which the fae will remain an observer.

AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I wanted Maleficent and Hooch to become allies and that's why I put flying in as a class. I apologize for any mess ups with name spelling or whatever. Please review and give me feed back. Reviews are very appreciated! :) Until next time. :)


	7. Defense Against The Dark Arts

AN: Alright, I am really really sorry for putting this story on hold for soooo long! I just couldn't get the motivation to do it cause I didn't want to just retell the class from what happened in the book. I kind of skimmed very quickly because I am trying to speed things up to the First Task. Sorry if it isn't my best work. I really just wanted at least 2 chapters concerning classes and Defense Against The Dark Arts seemed necessary being that it is in the book and could be beneficial knowledge for Maleficent. I already have a very exciting First Task idea in my head and that's why I am moving a bit faster. Please review and give me feedback. Reviews are much appreciated! Now, onwards to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Maleficent. Each go to their respective owners; J.K. Rowling or Disney.

Chapter 7: First Day of School: Defense Against The Dark Arts

Maleficent her makes way eagerly chatting with the amazed Gryffindors to the next class.

As soon as she enters the room, insults from Draco begin.

"Well, look who's here. It's the Freak Show, Maleficent!

The Mistress of Evil!"

Several Slytherins start laughing at the nasty comments thrown at the Fae.

Maleficent takes a deep breath, remembering McGonagall's warning, and walks with an emotionless face to sit beside Hermione.

Just as the fae was approaching her seat, an unknown weight is placed on one of her wings that drags along the ground.

The horned woman falls to the ground on her face and laughter fills the room.

"Such an "evil" creature?

Yeah, right!

She can't even walk to her seat properly!" Draco mocks the woman for he was the one to step on her wing.

The faery's eyes begin to turn a deadly green as she starts to pick herself back up as quickly as she can. Rage and vexation course within her blood.

"Hey! Leave her alone, Malfoy!" Granger yells at the blond in anger.

"Oh, are you talking to me, Mudblood scum?" The Slytherin responds in a sarcastic tone and places his hand on his chest when he says "me".

"How dare you!" The fae roars.

Maleficent stands at full height with penetrating eyes on the boy when the word "Mudblood" spills from his mouth. Her wings are spread in the room in an intimidating fashion.

All eyes stare silently on the pair. Some of pure happiness and others of fear or hatred. Most of the Gryffindors were joyful. Slytherin had faces of fear or disgust.

Some students move to get a better view of the rising conflict between the 2.

"How dare I? How dare I?

I can call you or anyone whatever I want!" Draco quips back.

The woman snarls and growls at the 4th year.

"Haha!

I'm not afraid of you, beast!

You putrid winged and horned vermin!" The Slytherin lashes back in protest and spits in her face.

The fae hisses, but quickly wipes away the saliva with a flick of her wrist using green magic.

"You should be.

You have no idea what I can do.

Ask Finnegan over there for his account last night.

He'll tell you that I am not someone to be trifled with.

You don't want me as your enemy, Draco." Maleficent states in a low and threatening voice.

Malfoy leans towards the woman placing his face just inches from hers.

"Oh yeah, then prove it." Challenges the 4th year.

Maleficent begins forming magic in her hands. Green fiery magic.

The boy's face slips from confident to worry.

"Hey! Class has begun!

Stop your pathetic quarreling and eyes on me!" Commands a new voice.

All heads, immediately, turn to the man standing at the front of the classroom.

"I want everyone in their seats by the time I count to 3."

"1."

Many students are scrambling around the room to get back to their seats.

"2."

Most have reached their tables, but Maleficent still remains in her original spot.

"3.

Maleficent, go back to your seat or I shall put you in detention." Barks Moody.

The faery gives one last growl towards Malfoy then gracefully sits back in her seat.

Professor Moody begins his lesson on the Unforgivable Curses and everyone sits quietly.

The horned woman listens intently trying to not look back at the blond.

She really wants to rip the boy's throat out, but that would put her in major trouble.

Jumping to the curses...

"Who can tell me one of the curses?" Mad eye requests.

"Weasley! Stand up!"

A redheaded boy slowly rises from his seat with a very nervous look on his face.

"You're father works for the Ministry, correct? Did he ever tell you about a curse?" The man questions the teen.

"Yeah, he told me about one.

The Imperious curse."

"Ah, yes. You're father would certainly know a lot about that one. " The Professor tells the boy.

Moody walks over to his various bottles and containers of bugs.

He pulls out a spider and casts the spell.

"Imperio."

The spider's movements and reactions are controlled by the Alastor.

All the students watch in fascination.

Fear is shown on the people's faces that the spider touches.

He finishes with asking the class what he ought to do now with the creature, like throwing it out the window or drowning it, but then brings it back to the front of the classroom.

"Alright, who knows another curse?

Another?

Another?"

The same boy praised earlier for not falling in the water during flight class shared the next curse.

"The Cruciatus Curse." The boy answers in a calm tone.

"Yes, the torture curse."

"Crucio." Commands Mad Eye.

The spider squirms and screeches in great pain and agony.

Longbottom begins developing a pained look on his face as well.

"Stop it! Stop it!

Can't you see that it's bothering him!" Hermione calls out.

Moody stops the spell not to long after the girl's protest.

The teacher starts walking towards Granger and Maleficent.

He lays the motionless creature on a stack of books on the desk.

"Can you give me the last curse?" Asks the Professor addressing the young brunette.

Hermione shakes her head with eyes closed refusing to answer.

"How about you, Maleficent?"

"No. I wasn't taught such magic when I was younger." The fae answers calmly in an even tone.

The woman had never seen any such spells before today. Hagrid never used such spells therefore she didn't know them. Maleficent only knew the spells that her father has used before at home and nothing more or less. She had no need being that she has her own kind of magic.

Moody shakes his head and casts the final curse.

"Avada Kedavra." Mad Eye says quickly.

"The killing curse."

The man starts walking towards Harry as he speaks of the said spell.

The fae's eyes widen at the fallen creature.

Never has she ever been able to simply kill anything with her magic.

"No one has ever survived it accept one and he is sitting in this room."

The Professor is standing before the young boy when he finishes his spiel. He next pulls out a bottle and begins downing a bit of whatever liquid down his throat.

Maleficent watches skeptically as the teacher takes out a small bottle and drinks.

The fae senses that the liquid within is not an ordinary drink. She can smell the magical properties emanating from inside.

Her kind have very acute senses of smell and hearing.

Why would a Professor be drinking some magic potion?

Maleficent thinks to herself.

Class is dismissed shortly afterwards and everyone exists the room in a very quick manner.

AN: Done! Sorry once more that this isn't exactly my greatest chapter, but I felt really bad leaving this story unattended for soooo long. I have further plans for chapters that will be much better! Sorry for any mishaps on lines and such being that I am doing this from memory. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed despite that it didn't go near as far in detail as in the past. This part just didn't really call for a lot of detail, in my opinion. Until next time.


	8. Author's Note

This is not a chapter. I apologize for this, but I have some bad news to tell and felt it best to put it in all my current fics I am working on, so you'll understand my drop in updates. Tomorrow I start back at school for my Senior year and have a large number of very tough classes this year. I have no idea when I'll be able to update any and all my stories, but I'll try my best to find time. It'll probably be on the weekends. So, sorry to say, but I will not be updating very frequently for the next few months until December. I wish I could write all the time, but academics must come first. I just didn't want any of you to think that I gave up on my stories because, trust me, I have many plans! PM me if you have any questions. I'll try to keep up with checking my account daily. Until next time! :)


End file.
